New Attraction
by pikagirl2000
Summary: Draco Inherits his fathers role as a Veela, and starts having dreams about his mate but can't see who it is. As the dreams are getting worse he senses that his mate is in danger. Will he find them or will it be too late? ( M in later chapters)
1. Dreams

Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Sorry about the first chapter being so short but I am trying to make them as long as possible. Also I own nothing**

Malfoy Manor

It was midnight. Nothing could be heard, the only sound that could be heard was coming from Draco Malfoy's room. The boy was tossing and turning in his bed, shouting in his sleep.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" The young boy was shouting at the top of his voice. This mother came through his door to wake him.

"Draco honey, wake up! Come on it's just a dream!" Narcissa shouted at her son to wake him up. Draco bolted out of his bed with a thin sheet of sweat covering his body. He grabbed onto his mother and sobbed into his mother's shoulder. "Shh, shh it's ok." She cooed trying to calm him down. Her son lifted his head to face his mother.

"Why does this keep happening? We have searched for my mate the whole summer, where could they be?" he asked his mother with a stern voice. His mother shook her head.

"I don't know maybe they go to Hogwarts, if then you will probably see them tomorrow." She tried to reassure her son. He shook his head

"I hope your right." He turned away, put his head on his pillow and tried to sleep

**Author's note please tell me what your think about it!**


	2. Train ride

Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**Sorry about the first chapter being so short but I am trying to make them as long as possible. Also I own nothing. My apologies if it is a little short again.**

Platform 93/4 was filled with students ready to board the Hogwarts Express. The Golden Trio just boarded the train and was looking for a compartment. Suddenly Ron stopped in front of one compartments, it was being occupied by one Draco Malfoy. "I can't believe they're letting Death Eater scum back into the school!" Ron spat in Draco's direction. Harry shoved Ron in the shoulder.

"Ron stop it, the wars over there's no point in started fights, just get in!" Harry stepped in and took the seat next to Draco.

"Thanks Potter. Granger, Wesley." He nodded in there direction. Hermione sneered

"What, no Mudblood comment?" she glared at him with her hands on her hips. Draco laughed "Really Granger you think blood means anything to me anymore. Maybe you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are." With that he just turned and looked out side.

Harry couldn't help but steal glances at the young Malfoy. He couldn't help but admit that he has been thinking about his enemy in ways he shouldn't, and places he shouldn't. Let's say his right hand has been busy with these thoughts. Harry has been questioning his sexuality for a while. With the two experiences he has had with women haven't been pleasurable. The kiss with Cho had been horrible and his relationship with Ginny had felt forced unnatural. Looking at Draco he could tell how much he had grown up. His hair no longer gelled back, but now feel naturally over his eyes. He could tell that he looked much better than he had in sixth year with bags under his eyes, thin as a twig and pale even for his standards.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione's voice broke his thoughts. "Sorry, what?" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said how, was your summer?" Harry's hand unintentionally went to his wrists.

"It…It was fine, good, normal." Hermione was about to say something but the train came to a halt "come on lets go!" And he bolted out of the door.


	3. New Scent

Chapter 3

**HEY! Here's chapter 3. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I wish I did. Apologies for short chapters will be making them longer. **

**Warnings: just some suggested themes **

**Draco's POV **

The first years were getting sorted into their houses, but I couldn't hear a thing that was going on. The only thing that was going on in my mind was the scent that was intruding my nose. Knowing it was the smell of my mate, but my frustration was growing as I couldn't single the person out because of how many there were in the room. I was so out of it that I didn't realise a certain pug-faced girl hanging of my neck. "Get off me Pansy!" I growled.

"But Drakie I haven't seen you all summer I've missed you, where have you been?" she whined right into my ear. My patience wearing dangerously thin, I shoved her off me. I could feel my Veela coming though. I went right up to her face.

"Listen Pansy I won't have anyone but my mate come and touch me have you got that! And by guessing how I am reacting towards you I guessing you're not my mate, so what dose that mean I want you to do?" She ran out of the great hall crying. Blaise put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man, calm down." I ignored him and went back to eating my dinner. Suddenly I felt a burning gaze on me I looked up. My eyes caught onto a pair of emerald eyes that were locked onto mine. In an instant all of my worries had flown out of the window and all my anger vanished. I couldn't bring myself to tare away from his gaze. I felt self smile, what am I doing a Malfoy never smiles? But then he smiled back and once again the same scent invaded my nose, I couldn't help but feel aroused at this and a tightness began to grow in my pants. I looked up again but Harry seat was empty. I went to my dorm to sort out my little 'problem'.

As I was walking to my dorm a sudden pain coursed though my body and I buckled to the ground. I could feel my body start to change but I had to be out of sight. I ran in the lavatories and leaned over the sink to look in the mirror. I had to will myself not to change. The pain I had felt, my mate they were in pain, and excruciating pain by the way it had felt, I need to talk to uncle Sev about this and write a letter to my father. If my mate was in this much pain I needed to find them, well it wouldn't only just be the end for me but maybe them as well…

**Author's note**

**Sorry to keep saying this but I would really appreciate if you reviewed! I will still keep updating though also I was thinking about doing it in Harry's POV let me know if you think it is a good idea. **


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note**

**Hey again sorry for not updating in a while just started school haven't had enough time to write. Sorry for and spelling or grammar mistakes also. I do not own Papa Roach's Last Resort. By the way Snape is still alive. Maybe triggering**

_Flashback_

**_Song lyrics _**

**Harry's POV**

The Great hall was filled with first years. I went to take my seat at the Gryffindor table opposite Ron who was already eating his way through a chicken leg. Hermione sighed "Honestly Ron we just go into the Hall, It's not like your mother doesn't feed you enough, is it?" She sat down and got out her Advance Potions text book only nibbling at his food. I looked down at my plate the sight off it was going to make me sick. So I just moved it around the plate feeling revolted. I zoned out and began to think of the events of this summer back at the Dursley's…

_"Get to your room!" he kicked me into the house. I ran up the stairs, but apparently not fast enough. I felt a hand grab onto my ankle and pulled me back as I fell down the stairs I heard a crack, there goes a rib. Uncle Vernon straddled my hips so I couldn't move. He unbuckled his belt and wrapped it around his fist. "You should've run fast BOY!" he brought his fist down onto my face. I have learnt not to scream it just makes it worse. He flipped my over onto my stomach he raised his hand._

_CRACK!_

_The metal buckle tore open my shirt and dug unto skin. I jerked my head up and a silent scream escaped my mouth. He cackled and brought the buckle down harder, I could see pools of blood began to form as the blood dripped down my sides. Tears carried on rolling down my face I tried to take my mind of the pain by thinking about the times had with Sirius before he died and the times we could have had if he hadn't have died. I could be living with him, a place where it was safe and with a family who love me. A Christmas by the warm fire opening presents. I know I go to the Wesley's every year but it isn't the same as what I could have if I was with Sirius. It would be family. After a while I couldn't feel anything anymore so I knew he had left. I got up on shaky legs and went into the kitchen to get a bucket and sponge to clean up the blood. I went up silently to my room shut the door and put on in my headphones and grabbed my knife. _

**_Cut my life into pieces_**

**_ This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_**

**_ Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding_**

**_ This is my last resort,_**

_I slid the knife effortlessly over my skin and watch as the blood form a perfect straight line._

**_Cut my life into pieces_**

**_ I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_**

**_ Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding_**

**_ Do you even care if I die bleeding?_**

_Who would care my whole is already planned out, defeat a dark lord. That is the only reason why they would care._

**_Would it be wrong, would it be right?_**

**_ If I took my life tonight,_**

**_ Chances are that I might_**

**_ Mutilation out of sight_**

**_ And I'm contemplating suicide_**

_One cut turns to two, two turns to four as the song ends I get the bandage and wrap it around my arm._

**_Can't go on, living this way, nothing's alright _**

_End flashback_

I didn't realise that Hermione had been calling my name; I just don't want to listen. A loud cry was heard from the Slytherintable and Pug face Parkinson ran out of the hall crying I looked up and saw Malfoy. For some odd reason I didn't want to look away from him. He looked up and caught my gaze. I blush appeared on my face; oddly enough I found comfort in his stormy grey eyes. I found myself smiling, I haven't smiled in such a long time it was wrong. I knew I should look away but I couldn't. He looked away; I took my chance and ran. I got to the fat lady.

"Password?" she bellowed

"Courage" before she could say anything in reply I ran to my dorm, sat on my bed, closed the curtains and put a silencing charm on them. I grabbed my knife from out of my bag. I dug it into my skin I felt the pain turn into relief. I couldn't feel happiness or be joyful but a least I could feel pain. Nobody cared about me, if died they wouldn't care. Dumbledore only wanted me so I could defeat the Dark Lord I saw that in Snape's memories. Over the summer I began to feel a comfort in Him, I began writing to him as often as I could.

I heard the door open and Ron's voice came out.

"Can you believe Harry now that he's defeated a Dark Lord he doesn't need friends. He has been ignoring us for the whole summer. He even stuck up for Malfoy," he spat out his name "I wouldn't care even if he died when he is being a git like he is now!"

That's it even my friends don't want me anymore one last cut that's all. I dug the knife in as deep as I can and lowly darkness welcomed me…

**So that's it, that's the longest chapter I have done I hope you like it. The more reviews I get the quicker I update…**


	5. Mate

Chapter 5

**Author's note**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Snape is alive and there is Ron bashing.**

_Thoughts_

**Draco's POV**

_I don't know how I got here. The only thing I remember is knocking on Uncle Sev's door and then nothing._

Blinding lights hurt my eyes, and figure appeared over me I reached out to touch it but my arms weren't moving they felt like lead weights. I turned my head; I tall figure was sat in the chair with his head in his hands. He lifted his head up.

"Draco, thank Merlin you're ok. I'm going to get Madame Pompfrey," I reached out and grabbed him. "What happened?" I tried to form but it came out as "wa hapan?" he took my hand "It was your mate Draco he was in pain, and he is in the bed next to you." I turned my head to the bed next me with my vision still blurry I couldn't make out who the figure was, but the same scent that had invaded my nose not a couple hours before had come back again. I closed my eyes again trying to fall asleep again but the thoughts of my Veela was going around in my head.

_Mate, mate, mate, mate, mate mine. MINE!_

**Ron's POV**

_I can't believe he would do this. It's just for attention. That's all he wants, everybody's eyes on him. Hopefully he is dead, and then I won't have to be his friend anymore. The only reason why I'm here is because Hermione basically dragged me here saying that if we want to keep the charade of being his friend with have to look at least a little bit upset. So that's why we're here waiting for him to wake up._

Harry's body began to shift in his bed, he opened his eyes.

**Harry's POV**

_Where am I? I can't see anything. Is this death?_

I heard a voice in the distance, "Don't leave me, I love you, please don't leave me, just let me take care of you and you will always feel loved. Just come back."

I saw a blinding light two figures were leaning over me I was hoping it was the body of which the voice belonged to but it was worse. A red head.

"Harry, Harry your awake!" I felt a pair of arms go around me. Hermione. I wanted them both out of here; out of my sight I only wanted the touch of the body behind the voice. I didn't want them here I feel my skin crawl where she is touching me. "Get off of me." I said in a whisper like voice. Hermione backed away stunned.

"Harry we have stayed by your bed side since you got here that isn't anyway to talk to your friends!" she said putting her hands on her hips, I really can't be dealing with them at the moment. I just turned away, next to me was Malfoy, why was he here? I wanted to tell them the truth but I don't think I have the confidence to but it's now or never.

"Listen you two, I know everything, and how you guys don't want to be my friends. How you were just playing along. But you don't need to anymore so just leave and never come back, I wont try and stop you." It was silent I was waiting for their reply. Ron just let out a laugh.

"Thank god, I was getting so tried of you. Always wanting the attention don't you Potter well I've got news for you nobody CARES!" I felt a tear run down my face.

"I know why do you think I tried to kill myself, I can't do anything right, I can't even succeed in killing myself how pathetic, I just want someone to love me. Love me for who I am and not The-Boy-who-Lived." At this point tears were pouring down my face I pulled my knees to my chest and just sobbed. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I leaned into them not caring who it was. They brought their mouth level with my ear "Mate sad, mate hold, mate love" Their hot breath tickled my ear, I was calm I was in the arms of someone who really loved me. At this point I really couldn't care who it was I just closed my eyes and fell to sleep in a warm embrace. A part of me didn't want to fall asleep because if I did and I woke up they wouldn't be there.

**review prettie please i will love you forever!**


	6. Never interrupt a Veela!

**Chapter 6**

**Authors note**

**Same thing, don't own anything but the plot. Have been getting a lot more reviews YAY! Cookies for everyone. Hope you like it. More Ron and Hermione bashing. This chapter is going to have fluffiness between Draco and Harry. With some slighting groping, first time writing anything like this so be gentile (pun not intended) Don't have a Beta so apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Draco's POV**

_I found him. It feels like home just holding him in my arms. The softness of his skin against mine, causing goose bumps on my arms and shivers down my spine. Now that I have got I am not letting him go. Mate, mine. _

Harry turned and snugged closer to my chest making a sound of content.

_The sounds he is making just makes me want to teat his clothes of and kiss and rub myself all over him._

He began to open his eyes, as he saw me a smile appeared on his face. He just closed his eyes and began nuzzling his face into my chest. I felt a purr come from the back of my throat. He chuckled, "The great Draco Malfoy purring never thought I would hear that," I laughed at his comment, he continued "the son of a Death eater lying in bed with The-Boy-Who-Lived, what would your father say?" He poked me in the chest. I pretended to act hurt, made a move to get out of the bed.

"Well then I guess I will just have to get out of the bed then wont I?" I felt a small hand reach out and grab my wrist. I turned around and saw a Harry with tears ready to fall. A growl came from my throat as I pinned Harry down and started to nuzzle his neck in attempt to calm him down. My Vella was now almost fully out. I was angry with myself causing this reaction in my mate. I felt his hand wrack through my hair and scratch behind my ear. I nibbled his ear a little. He gasped I smiled and kept on nuzzling behind his ear. He pulled me to get my head out from the crook of his neck I whined at the loss of his skin. We were inches apart his warm breath tickled at my face. He licked his lips at looked at my lips I could smell his arousal, feel it too. I ground my hips into his, his head lolled back into the pillow and groaned. I placed ghost kisses up his neck leading along jaw. His breathing now hitched my lips so close to his, I could still taste the saltiness of his skin, and Harry's eyes were clouded with lust.

"HARRY!" A low voice interrupted us I snapped my head to see who it was my Vella now growling, eyes yellow. I wanted to rip the head of the person who dare interrupted me claiming my mate.

**Harry's POV **

Draco was seething with anger at Ginny who had interrupted us. His eyes once filled with lust now only anger was present. I had to calm him down I reached up and began to nuzzle his neck placing random kisses all over it, in hope of calming him down. He dropped his head and began to purr and nuzzle his head into my chest. I began to stroke his hair only lightly digging my nails into his scalp. I looked up Ginny had now gone no likely to alert a teacher. Great! It was bad enough to get to calm down when Ginny had interrupted us now a teacher was coming. Speak of the devil about 5 teachers came into the medical room.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall's voice boomed through the room.

Draco's head come from out of the crevice in my neck his eyes orange and fangs bared, there was a tearing sounds as white wings came from his back. He looked beautiful, my beautiful white angel. He was getting ready to pounce on McGonagall I had to do something to calm him. I reached out and ran my fingers through his feathers getting closer to where his wigs met his back a loud purr came from the back of his throat. Professor Snape came through the door and opened a potion Draco became limp and fell into my arms.

"Did what I think just happen, happened?" McGonagall took the chair that was next to my bed.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy has found his mate," he directed his gaze towards me "now Mr Potter will you accompany me to Mr Malfoy's room I believe he would probably burn down most of the school trying to find you." I follow Snape out of the medical bay with Draco in my arms. We reached the portrait Snape whispered something I assumed was the password. I have once been in the Slytherin before in my second year when we drank the Polyjuice potion so the scene if fairly familiar. I followed Snape into Draco's bedroom and put him on his bed. Professor Snape had left the room, I was glad that all those who came for eighth year got their own bedroom, but just in case I put silencing and locking charms on the door. I curled into his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

I tried to get up but a force was keeping me down. I opened my eyes but I could see anything. I was blindfolded. I felt a warm breath tickle at my throat. He began to make a wet trail all the up my throat, he blew on it and sent shivers up my spine I cried out in pleasure. He trailed kisses up my jaw until he got to my earlobe. He latched on sucking my earlobe in his mouth only slightly grazing it with his teeth. He was making my insane. His breath tickled my ear.

"I love it when your under me writhing in pleasure, my love." His husky voice filled with lust and desire. I wanted to see his face, his beautiful angelic face.

"Please Draco, stop teasing I want to see your face!" I called out hoping he would comply and undo this pesky blind fold. "Anything for you lover."

He crawled over me straddling my hips. Memories for the summer came flashing back.

**Draco's POV**

He began screaming. I have to get him to stop it killing me. His pain and despair I want to stop what was ever making my mate feel this way. I knelt my head down to his lips and pressed mine to his, not how I was hoping our first kiss to go but if it would make his pain stop then I had to try, anyway there will be plenty more kisses. He didn't respond me at first but afterward his lips started to mimic mine. I swept my tongue across his bottom lips asking for permission he let my. I massage his tongue with mine witch gain a moan from him. I would do it over and over again just to hear him moan it was the sweetest thing I have heard in my life. Suddenly he broke apart from me I whined at the loss of his lips but he gave me a sweet peck on the lips but pulled away before it could go any farther

"Draco there's something I need to tell you before you decide that you want to be with me, and then we can carry on."

**There we go longest chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviews! I love to read them.**

**Until next time! ******


	7. lover's embrace

**Chapter 7**

**Here we are, never thought I would get this far and anybody would be viewing it. Thank you to all my reviewers I love you all! As I have said in the previous chapters free cookies for all who review. I would love to hear other people's opinions on my stories. I try to update as quick as I can. I think we have already established that I don't own anything. This chapter will contain fluffiness and of course some intense kissing but what else do you aspect. Sorry to say there will be Non-con in this chapter if it isn't for you then you can skip where the line begins to where it ends (It pains me to write this). Don't own evanescence tourniquet (LOVE EVANESCENCE!). **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. You get a cookie just for reading it.**

_Thoughts_

**_Lyrics_**

**Draco's POV**

I don't know what he was talking about why wouldn't I want to be with him, how could I not he was my everything I can't live without him. I wanted to carry on were but I could see the determination on his face and the sadness in his eyes. It almost made buckle over and beg him not to look at me like that. I put my hand on his cheek and looked into those emerald green eyes. "Harry whatever you tell me there is no way that I wouldn't want to be with you. You are my everything now Harry and I won't let you go. I have just found you and I won't let you, that is if you will have me." I looked down not wanting to see his face. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was level with his eyes; he placed a small kiss on my lips and smiled.

"It's not that I won't I have you, I'm scared that you won't want me," he said looking down. I opened my mouth to say something but he his hand across my mouth. I pocked my tongue out to lick his fingers his fingers so he would take his had away but it had almost the opposite effect, he arched his back and a moan escaped his lips. He pulled his hand away a smirk appeared on my face, my Veela purred it enjoyed the fact that I could get my mate to make sounds like that.

"Stop distracting me, this is important Draco please stop messing about I don't think I have enough energy to tell you this twice so please listen!" he began sobbing into my shoulder, I put my hand on the back of his head and started to rub circles in the back of his head . "I can't tell you but I can show you." he put his fingers to my temples.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Harry's POV_**

**_I was on my bed listening to tourniquet on my speaker as Uncle Vernon was out._**

**_I tried to kill the pain_**

**_But only brought more_**

**_(So much more)_**

**_I lay dying and I'm pouring_**

**_Crimson regret_**

**_And betrayal_**

"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard his feat clambering up the stairs. I got of my bed to lock my door but I didn't get there in time and he pushed me against the bed. "Boy get in on your hands and knees." I got on to my hands and knees. I knew what was going to happen and the tears began to fall down my cheeks. I heard Uncle Vernon undo his zipper and pulled down his trousers. He leaned over me and whispered into my ear "I'll give you what you have been gagging for boy, my pretty boy. As he finished he ripped down my pants and thrusts into be without preparing my first. I almost past out from the pain, I tried to listen to the lyrics and forget.

**_I'm dying, praying_**

**_Bleeding, I'm screaming_**

**_"Am I too lost to be saved?_**

**_Am I too lost?"_**

**_My God, my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_My God, my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_Do you remember me?_**

**_Lost for so long_**

**_Will you be on the other side?_**

**_Or will you forget me?_**

Over and over again he trusted into me the room was filled with he roars and moans as I just stayed silent and prayed for this to end.

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_Return to me salvation  
I long to die_**

**_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_**

**_My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ?  
(Christ)  
Tourniquet, my suicide._**

As the song finished he left the room. I was left crying curled up in a ball with cum dripping down my leg.

**End flashback**

* * *

**Draco's POV **

When the vision stopped both me and harry were crying I just pulled into my arms and lay on my bed. Pure anger was running through my veins as I wanted to kill the man who dared violate my mate but the pull to comfort him was even stronger. "Shh its ok I love and I always will Harry you are my everything, when you wake I will be right here next to you, I promise I won't leave." With that we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**I will try and reply to all my reviews  
Cookies for everyone! **


	8. Morning glory

**a/n**

**Hello sorry for not updating in a while, I have been suffering from serious writers block, and then I couldn't get on the internet so t it's all been so hectic so here we are the new chapter love all of my reviewers.  
Blah blah i don't own Harry Potter blah!  
Cookie for review!  
And one just for reading.**

**Here is just a really small chapter can you please suggest ideas in where I could go with this story because I am starting to think I should just stop it altogether.**

Harry's POV

The sun's rays began to seep through the curtains, I went to get up but there was a weight that was keeping me down I still couldn't open my eyes so I just sank back down into my pillow and let sleep over take me…

_The Black lake was sparkling in the sun; I was leaning back on my elbow with my eyes closed taking in the Sun's warmth. It has been to long since I have felt warmth, normally being a cold hard shell I heard a rustling behind me but before I could turn around I was blindfolded_ _and tackled to the ground_ _I couldn't scream out as a pair of warm lips closed over mine, sucking on my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I quickly granted and our tongues engaged in a battle for dominance which I lost. Long slender fingers trailed down my jaw, down my throat and began to unbutton my shirt. They pulled their lips away I wimped at the loss of the, they began to kiss every inch of skin that was uncovered. Until they lightly licked my chest and blew on it sending shivers down my spine a moan escaped as I arched into their touch. Lower and lower they got until the last button was undone and he lightly nipped at my waistband. Hooking two fingers on my waistband they slowly pulled down my jeans placing kiss on each part of new skin. Their teeth bit onto the zip and brought it down. I was panting at his point wanting this darn blindfold off. As my trousers were being removed I felt a hand trial up from my ankle to the spot behind my knees and getting closer to the throbbing in my underwear. Their and etching ever closer, closer until they wrapped their hand firmly around it…_

"Draco!" I shouted as I tried to get up but a person's hands were keeping my hips down, I looked to see who it was and there was Draco in between my legs with his hand wrapped around my erection  
he smirked "now let's see if we can help with you problem shall we?"

**Really need ideas now  
help needed!**


End file.
